


I breathe your kisses just to stay alive

by FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon



Series: She calls me [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, So pure and fluffy, YOLO, it's what they both deserve, let me make Alucard as soft with her as I want, much kisses, seriously I feel like most of the word count is a variation of the word kiss, so fluff, they're in LOVE guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon
Summary: Alucard wakes to soft kisses and an even softer girl next to him.
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Series: She calls me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	I breathe your kisses just to stay alive

"Master…" He hears distantly, feeling an odd pressure against his face, in several areas. He scrunches his nose, shaking away the almost ticklish sensation. Hearing a girlish giggle, successfully dragging him away from sleep's embrace and bringing him further into consciousness. Another siren like call of his name...More of that pressure. He blearily opens his eyes in time to see Seras lean back. 

"Evening, Master." She murmurs, smiling that painfully open, _ loving _ smile. His still blurry vision blurs further when she leans in once more to plant another kiss between his brows, then one on both cheeks, bringing a slim, soft hand up to gently turn his face this way and that. "Sleep well?" Are the next words to grace his ears. 

"Yes, I did." Alucard rumbles, voice even deeper from disuse. Glancing around the room, _ her _ room. Takes in the comfortable sheets wrapped around them, the comfortable mattress beneath them. A compromise to get his stubborn childe to drink more blood. The high thread count sheets a gift from their Master. 

Seras hums, "Good." She peppers another sweet kiss, this time on his nose, then down to his chin, before finally brushing one against his lips that he leans into with a soft purr. It deepens naturally, Seras' tiny hands now framing his face. Brushing his dark hair away. 

"What time is it?" He asks against her lips. Unwilling to break away from her adoring hands and kisses. 

"A little after eight, Ma-_Alucard." _ He has been encouraging her to say his name more. Something she still felt flutters in her stomach over when she thought about it. "Integra has decided to _ reward our good behavior and decrease of property damage," _she huffs good naturedly when she spots the twitch of his lips at her impression of Integra's lower voice and posh accent, "and gave us the night off. The geese can handle everything" 

Seras shuffles up onto her knees, sliding her hands under his shoulders, lifting him up and then lowering him back down, the back of his head now resting on her thighs. His gaze landing on the ceiling, before his red eyes flutter closed as her slim fingers begins massaging little circles on his temples. Alucard sighs, another purr rumbling from his chest from the soothing touch. His childe giggles again. He playfully whips his head up to nip at one of her finger tips, grinning when she helps and jerks them back. A high peal of laughter ringing in the air before she lightly tugs on a lock of his hair in retaliation. 

"Was that supposed to hurt, _ dear_?" He questions, grin spreading wider. Her face grows warm. That was another new thing. He had taken to calling her that more, among other pet names. The first use being when he had asked if she was a virgin on that one night of kismet. 

"For your information, no. It wasn't." The fingers return to tracing circles, this time deviating down to his jaw and back up again. She bows to brush another kiss to his forehead, lingering for a moment. He angles his head to briefly nuzzle Seras' wrist. His body feels so lax. Mind quiet for once. Once again she had managed to tame this beast. This beast who had torn throats out with shark like teeth. Violence was now the _ last _ thing on his mind. In this moment he could only focus on how warm and _ loved _ she made him feel. This girl who welcomed the beast, the _ monster_, with open arms and an open heart. This girl who had devoted herself fully to him. And vice versa. He could admit that to himself. His breathing slowed at the deep relaxation seeping into his bones. 

"Hey," Seras teasingly chides, "you falling asleep again?" 

"Can one blame me if I were?"

Alucard doesn't see her shrug, the tug of sleep stealing his attention. "I guess not. You can fall asleep. I don't mind." Her voice unconsciously dropping to a whisper, not wanting to jostle his obvious peaceful state. Her master looked so beautiful like this. So unguarded and _ free. _"Sleep, Alucard. I'll be here when you wake up again. But first, one last kiss?" She murmurs. Never tiring of that simple act of affection from him. 

Alucard nods, tilting his head up for an interesting upside down meeting of lips. She never had to ask. He would always give them out freely to her. All the while the feeling of her fingers never once pausing in their repetitive motion. 

It was with one last exhale that his chest stills, falling into a death like rest. Natural for one of their kind. Seras' next words fall on deaf ears, not brave enough yet to say it to his awake self, "I love you, Master Alucard." She was sure it was embarrassingly clear to everyone who watched her interactions with her wonderful sire. It was probably written all over her face, dripped from every word spoken to him...She shakes the thought from her head, biting her lip bashfully. Just _mortifying_. 

Seras leans back against the headboard, fingers finally slipping away and falling loosely by her side as she figures that she might as well get some more sleep herself. It wasn't often they get a night off after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Fuck Em Only We Know" by Banks. I love that song so much and totally reccomend it.


End file.
